


Beetle Boys

by otomiyatickles



Category: FernGully (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Gang Tickling, Gen, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:54:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27475339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otomiyatickles/pseuds/otomiyatickles
Summary: (Based onthisscene) Genderbend AU - Crysta = Crys and Zak = Zoey. Little human Zoey gets the ticklish surprise of her life when she literally falls into the hands of the Beetle Boys: a bunch of curious, mischievous and gropy little fairies.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Beetle Boys

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you anonymous Ko-fi Supporter for the [request](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fko-fi.com%2Fotomiyapatriarch&t=MWMxMDQ2MjcwMmQ3NjZlMDBkMGEwOTIwMTI0MDAwZTg2ODNiODZhOCxXcFlNenAzYQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AYIepU1XmmePoOEFkP6-yXg&p=https%3A%2F%2Fotomiya-tickles.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F630992794666844160&m=1&ts=1604939946)☕💖! And for the fun and detailed prompt. I have only seen FernGully when I was a child (loved it though) but since the request was to make it a genderbend AU I don’t see how that’s a problem ;D.

“What is this place?” 

“This is FernGully!” 

There was only so much a human girl could take - let alone a pixie-sized human out of her comfort zone in any way possible. Zoey had never thought her supposedly eventless trip to the forest would lead to a rollercoaster like this. First her encounter with Crys and her body shrinking to his little size. Then setting her eyes on this beautiful, miraculous view. It was breathtaking. 

Yes, quite the rollercoaster it was. Oh. _Literally_. 

She was barely able to take in the beauty of FernGully when the most unwelcome rollercoaster-feeling entered her stomach; she was falling. Down the waterfall. It happened so suddenly she wasn’t even able to scream. 

“Zoey!” Her newly made fairy friend Crys shouted from above her. That awful little..! First shrinking her and then dropping her down a waterfall? Zoey’s rapid thoughts and fall came to an end - just as sudden - when she was caught mid-air. Phew! 

There was no room for relief though. Zoey literally locked eyes with a nasty beetle bug. A _beetle_. 

“AAhh!” she shrieked, and she struggled with all her might to free herself from whatever that was holding her leg. 

“Hey Crys, what’s this?” A low voice asked. Zoey lifted her head a little to see another fairy dude - bigger than Crys - who rode the nasty beetle. So these little lads rode beetles? Couldn’t they go for... butterflies?

“Careful Stump, she’s a human!” Crys said, still from all the way up there. Damn that fairy dude, couldn’t he see she was in trouble? Because of _him_? Get down here and save her and - “ _Wah_!” Zoey gasped when three more fairies like ‘Stump’ surrounded her, riding beetles. 

Despite seeing them upside down, she carefully noted the way they looked; not as elegant as Crys, they were barely wearing anything, and upon closer look they didn’t look at all like fairies that would ride pretty bugs. Never mind the butterfly thing, these guys and bugs were a match made in heaven. Not that it made things better though.

“Yes, I’m a human. Put me down!” she barked defiantly at her captor. 

“A human?” they wondered. Yes, a human. Zoey still couldn’t believe it wasn’t regular fairy-business to transform and kidnap humans. It really did seem like she was the first and very lucky one to experience it. Hurray. 

“She looks just like Crys,” one of them commented, followed by Crys’ offended “Hey! She is a _she_!” 

“Haha yeah, just without wings,” the other observed. 

While they chit-chatted about her, Zoey had gotten quite busy trying to pull at her shirt that threatened to expose her torso all the way up to her chest. Then suddenly she felt a finger poke her side.

“ _EEhp_!” she squeaked, and as a reflex she swung to the side, only to be welcomed by one of the other... Beetle Boys. 

“Sounds more like a squirrel to me,” the skinny biker-fairy said, and he poked her side too. A loud shriek escaped her lips again. 

“Haha yeah, or a mouse!” the other replied. Then, jokes aside, what had felt like experimental pokes turned to be real tickling. They were most likely unaware, but they prodded her body in an awfully ticklish way, and one even wiggled his finger against her side, eager to let her make more of those sounds. Every single touch felt more ticklish than the previous one, Zoey was going insane.

“AHaha- wahahait! Don’t! Crys hehehelp!” she laughed. Still upside down, she couldn’t do anything but squirm and swing from side to side in an attempt to escape those evil guys poking her, but there were four of them. No matter where she thought she could swing her body to, another of the Beetle Boys would be waiting for her.

“Guys! I don’t think she likes that!” Crys said, but Zoey was sure she could hear a little bit of amusement there. 

“Oh but I think she does. Look, she looks so happy!” Stump said, and he held her up higher and looked closely at her face while his finger prodded at her ticklish ribs.

“EHhaha! It tihii-nohoho!” she giggled. In her helplessness she was no longer able to keep her shirt in place, and it dropped back down to just below her chest, exposing the bare skin of her tummy and sides. Her chest was perfectly safe, which was both a good and bad thing. These guys had way too much interest in her tummy. 

“Ohoh? What does it taste like?” All of Zoey’s senses screamed when a long tickly tongue licked her bare side. “ _EEEEhp_!” she screamed. She definitely hoped it wasn’t the beetle that licked her, but judging from that comment it was one of the bikers. Did beetles even have tongues? 

“Peheheervert!” she cried out between giggles. That only made them laugh. She wondered if they even knew what it meant. 

Still, there wasn’t even enough time to gross out about the fairy dude licking her, one of the others tried to eat her hair and it was the most uncomfortable thing ever.

“Lehehet go! Let gohoho!” she cried out through hysterical laughter. Still dangling upside down with the Stump-guy holding her leg, she flailed her arms and laughed hysterically. Gods, heavens, _Crys_ , help her. 

“Is this really the sound humans make?” one of the bikers wondered. Better than nasty licks or hair chomps but still awful - the next thing she got were curious little prods in her tummy. 

The tiniest of the bikers, Zoey was barely able to observe him properly - was it a fairy? A bug? - was testing her flesh with its little hands, and it wasn’t welcome in the slightest.

Sneaky little fingers - the perfect size for her pixie-sized torso - circled her sensitive tummy and even tested what would happen if they wiggled them in her belly button, well.... “GAhaha _stahahap_!” - was the kind of human noise that would happen. 

“EEehehehe I c-commahahand you to stohohop!” she laughed uncontrollably. 

“Hmm sounds like normal laughter to me,” the skinny fairy said. “Look, it’s trying to get away, haha!” Zoey blushed when they all laughed at her as she desperately tried to lift herself. All of that exercise she’d done to keep in shape had to have _some_ effect;. The strength in her muscles indeed did not seem too bad when she managed to swing far enough so she could reach up and grab the arm of the huge fairy that was holding her.

“Look, she’s grabbing you!” they excitedly said to Stump. 

“Let me gohoho!” Zoey continued to laugh as she tried to pull herself up. Now holding tightly onto the thick arm, she also swung up her leg and lifted her foot to try and climb up like a little mouse. Or better said, pixie. Because she in fact was. Without the wings. Oh she wished she had wings.

“Let go she says? But...” Stump sounded hesistant.

“She says it a lot! Let her go?” the tiny fairy said. 

“Huh?” Zoey’s heart almost jumped out of her chest when she felt the grip on her ankle loosen. Oh no. 

“Nonono I mean don’t let gooo- _don’t_ let me go aaahh!” she cried as she started to slide out of his grip. Crys finally came rushing their way too, but the look of concern on ons his face soon made place for a smug grin when he saw her new position.

In her attempt to keep herself up, she had managed to cling onto the arm while her leg was finally freed. Not that it really mattered. Even though she was glad to not be upside down anymore, Zoey was now holding onto Stump’s arm for her dear life, and all kinds of bad that meant, since the experimental poking and scratching at her vulnerable body would. not. stop. and there was no way for her to cover up her torso without having her finish that fall into the water.

“She is quite strong I must say,” the tiniest biker said, and Zoey’s eyes widened when he first poked her arm, but then moved lower to scratch lightly at the exposed flesh of her underarm. Shit shit _shiiiiit_ -

“HAHAH! CRYh-Crys tehehell them to stahahap!” Zoey kicked her legs, but the licker dude swiftly caught her and magically knew to locate the ticklish spot behind her knee. _How_ -! 

“What? Aren’t you having fun?” Crys asked smugly. To Zoey’s horror, he even joined the others by poking at her poor ticklish body that had been more prepared for a sudden shrinking session rather than getting tickled like this. 

Sure, she had her fair share of experience with tickling. Naughty boyfriends, annoying siblings and the cheekiest of friends and whatnot. But never like this. She had the impression these fairies really had not experienced ticklishness before so there was no way they knew what they were doing to her.

Except that it was making her laugh, which seemed to be a fun and interesting thing to them.

“Cryhihihs you little shihihit!” They didn’t know each other for that long yet but Zoey thought he deserved to be cursed at. Flying in front of her, Crys first poked then scratched at her exposed tummy.

“Like a laughing machine,” he commented with a smirk. 

Meanwhile the biker holding and tickling her leg managed to take off her shoe (bye, precious shoe, Zoey whined in her head when it was tossed into the water) and wiggled his finger against her bare sole.

“EYaaaahahah don’t touch _thehehere_!” Zoey laughed so loud that Crys flew back in shock, almost all the way back up to where he was witnessing the scene earlier. At the same time, the armpit tickling got so bad she officially lost her grip. 

Luckily - and unfortunately - Stump caught her ankle again, returning her to her super uncomfortable previous position: upside down. 

“I swehehear I’ll peeheheee!” she squealed as the merciless tickling (or experimental groping and poking in their case) didn’t stop. 

“She’ll what?” Crys asked. 

“Peeheheeehehe!” Truth was it was indeed not that understandable with those hysterical squeals and giggles she produced. 

“This is fun haha. Come on, let’s show Pips, I bet he’ll love it!” Stump finally said. Zoey yelped when the gang started to fly, taking her with them as if she was their play toy. “Hey, where are you going!” she heard Crys call after them. She hoped he was chasing them, because she really had no idea where they were taking her now.

They had barely reached wherever Pips-who-or-whatever was supposed to be when Zoey managed to grab onto the first vine within her reach that could possibly grant her her freedom, and it _did_. Her legs slipped free from Stump’s big hand, and clung onto the vine for her dear life. Then she climbed down as fast as possible. 

“Hey! Where’d she go?!” she heard the bikers loudly say as they flew back and began to search through the many vines and leaves. Eeeep! Zoey started to run. Not again. No more. No more of that embarrassment, no more - “ _WAh_!” 

She gasped when she ran into someone who immediately grabbed her and dragged her further behind the leaves with a hand covering her mouth. This was it. She was going to get eaten. The fairy chomping on her hair and the other one licking her tummy had been the signs - fairies ate humans and...

Never mind.

“Crys! Thank God!” Zoey interrupted her own lively nightmare imaginations when Crys finally released her. “Shhh! They’re still looking for you,” he said, pointing upwards to where the Beetle Boys were circling around to find her. 

“How could you just drop her?” the little dude asked.

“It wasn’t my fault!” Stump cried. “She just disappeared!” They looked up for a moment until they started flying further back to where they had first caught her.

“Oh my. That was just the worst,” Zoey panted, still blushing and tingling all over. Crys laughed. 

“But what happened? Why do you-” he poked her side, making her jump and giggle.

“...laugh when we do this?” he asked. When she only squirmed and swatted his hand away, Crys curiously wiggled his fingers against her ribs again, making her squeal.

“ _Haha_! Because it tickles of course! You guys are tickle monsters!” Zoey whined, shaking him off by probing him with her elbow. Crys cocked his head.

“Tickles?” he asked. Zoey rolled her eyes and walked towards him. “Yes. Don’t you play dumb on me now, everyone’s ticklish and..” She poked Crys repeatedly and watched his plain expression. “And... Tickling.. makes them... laugh...” Zoey said, realization slowly sinking in. The smug smirk on Crys’ face wasn’t really helpful either.

“You mean all _humans_ are ticklish, hm? I get it now,” he said. Oh he was sharp.

“Nonono, not at aaaall whaaahaha!” At last free from the Beetle Boys but still doomed in fairyland, Zoey squealed for her life as smug fairyboy pinned her down and tickled her playfully. Oh how she was going to make everyone pay, Crys in particular, she was determined to figure that out one way or another.

But then again, at least she could now say she had met fairies, visited FernGully _and_ laughed her bloody head off all in one go. Good story.


End file.
